


Together

by rushsykes



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 04:24:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21422152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rushsykes/pseuds/rushsykes
Summary: "A few weeks ago, Jacob looked down at the last dollar bill in his hand, winced, and hoped for a miracle."Seeds run away from home.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Together

A few weeks ago, Jacob looked down at the last dollar bill in his hand, winced, and hoped for a miracle. Getting out of state was a good idea, Joseph was right about that, but it took all the money he managed to steal. They had nothing left.

He tucked sleeping Johnny closer to his chest and looked around. Mountains and forest all around them, the place looked wild, exactly what they needed to get lost, no one would look for them, no one would know who they are. But first, they needed to find something to eat and some place to spend the night. It was still pretty warm outside, but winter would get cold and he was sure there would be plenty of wild animals around. They needed a proper shelter. Soon.

When Joseph pointed to the little track going deeper in the forest, Jacob followed him, noticing glistening water in the distance. Lake or river, he supposed, maybe some fish, if they get lucky. Joseph changed, the look in his eyes, the way he became bold and daring, not a shy kid he once was. He talked about some voice he heard in his head, it bothered Jacob a little, especially when Joseph did something unexpected, but he came up with a good plan of escape for all of them. Much better than anything Jacob thought up.

The lake that they found was huge, Johnny stirred in his arms, rubbing his eyes, before he looked around and they grew big and exited. They’ve never been in places like this before, the only hiking trip they supposed to take at school was interrupted by their father. He put his little brother on the ground and gone closer to the water, thinking of the way he could catch some fish. He hoped place like this wouldn’t let them starve.

***

They found a cabin few days later. It was a bit old and hasn’t been used lately, but the windows were still whole and roof didn’t seem to leak at all. Unlocking the door wasn’t a problem, the key was under a rock nearby. John beamed when he found it and Jacob ruffled his hair, enjoying the smile he was seeing so rarely lately.

The place was mostly bare, but they found some useful stuff, like an old cooking pot, a few spoons and a fishing rod. Joseph noticed few old books and magazines, the boy loved to read. He needed to be at school, not hiding in the middle of nowhere, thought Jacob bitterly.

“We got a bed”, exclaimed John, falling on the couch with excited laugh. He usually slept tucked between them, where one of them could hush him up when he woke up from a nightmare, whimpering like a kicked puppy. That broke his heart every time. Jacob wished he was older, maybe he could get a job, take care of them properly. They couldn’t stay hidden forever, sooner or later someone will find them. He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to Joseph, who looked at him like he could read his mind. “We’ll be fine. We safe here,” said he, sounding so sure that Jacob almost believed him.

***

Now, Johnny giggles, rolling around on the couch as he tickles him, feeling sleepy and relaxed. It’s raining buckets today and they stay inside, wishing they had electricity or a candle for the light. John wanted to play around in the rain, but he didn’t let him. Jacob had no means to care for him if he catches cold, so he found an easy way to distract him. Joseph didn't pay them any attention, curled next to the window with a book in his hand, trying to read in the dim light. Some things never changed.

The summer would end soon enough and he still had no idea what to do next. They didn’t have any warm clothes, no way to keep warm in the winter. Back home no one looked at him twice, he could’ve swiped something at the store. Here, if he chances to go into town, he would be seen as an outsider, people will keep an eye on him. Robbing some house in the valley would be too risky, he could be caught by the cops or just shot on sight. People here had plenty of guns and knew how to use them.

Maybe they could find something better out there, old abandoned house that at least had a fireplace, but he didn’t like to travel too far off. What would happen if he can’t find his way back? He wished he had a compass or a map, but they weren’t so lucky. He could make some marks as he traveled, but it could draw unwanted attention. He saw the orchard not too far off, maybe he will chance to go there, grab some apples for Johnny, who was too small and skinny for his age.

Yet, despite all that, he never felt more free in his life. Happy. There were no more dark bruises on his brother's skin left by their father. No exhausted look in their eyes as they barely slept, doing chore after chore at the farm. They will find a way to survive and they will do it together. As a real family should.


End file.
